1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping reminder system and more particularly to a removable indicator element bearing the image of a product to be purchased.
2. Description of Related Art
With the multitude of products on the market for a consumer to select, consumers have had the increasingly difficult task of replacing a product once its supply has run out. Even many products from the same manufacturer have varied designations such as "new," "improved," "extra strength" and the like, which compound consumer confusion. Additionally, manufacturers desire to maintain brand loyalty, which is difficult because of the wide variety of brands on the market today.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,198, which issued to D. C. Barrett on Nov. 3, 1970, discloses an electric shopping reminder having an intermittently rotatable drum with a series of illuminable product signs thereon. The device is displayed in retail stores to remind shoppers to purchase certain retail products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,720, which issued to C. Terrones on Nov. 6, 1973, discloses an educational teaching board to teach food nutrition to children. The game comprises a magnetic board and a plurality of complementary magnetic pieces that are in the shape of a type of food.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,547, which issued to F. E. Ryder on Nov. 4, 1975, discloses a visual reminder device for displaying a variety of tasks to be performed. The device has a plurality of tabs that correspond to a respective task. When a task is completed the tab is moved to indicate completion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,320, which issued to L. S. Fraynd on Apr. 4, 1989, discloses a shopper's reminder system for the replenishment of household products. The system provides a first list for displaying categories of products in adequate supply, and a second list for displaying categories of products requiring replenishment. A plurality of magnetic indicator elements are provided and are transferable between the two lists, thereby indicating when a certain product is in stock or is in short supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,050, which issued to B. A. Boles on May 31, 1977, discloses a grocery shopping reminder having two book cover members having raised boundary portions that house a plurality of rods on which slide elongated parallelepiped indicator slides having grocery items individually listed thereon. The indicator slides are slidable to either of two positions, one position indicating that a grocery item is needed, another position indicating that a grocery item is not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,270, which issued to Schaul et al. on Apr. 2, 1991, discloses a buying guide that is attached to a magazine or newspaper insert. The invention includes a checklist with indicators to note and organize an inventory of shopping items and coupons from the accompanying magazine or newspaper insert. Pouches are also included for holding coupons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,441, which issued to Rachiele et al. on Oct. 19, 1993, discloses a device for listing and marking items and errands that includes a planar support sheet and plate displaying an itemized shopping list attached thereto. Indicia representing items are sequentially arranged upon the support sheet along with visual markers having a respective cover tab. When uncovered, the indicia call attention to a needed item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,197, which issued to S. A. Schmidt on Sep. 27, 1994, discloses a shopping list and discount coupon correlator. The invention has a pouch for holding discount coupons, whereupon the shopper checks off a box on the list.
U.K. Patent No. 2,160,000 published Dec. 11, 1985 and invented by E. P. Roche is a shopping list system in the form of a plaque which is not attached to a product label.
U.K. Patent No. 1,364,469 published Aug. 21, 1974 and invented by D. M. Bruce is a plastic coated wooden sign with removable letters used for displaying and advertising.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.